I'll be here
by TBirdExperience
Summary: Fili and Kili have had it out for them. Every second day is an argument. After yet another fight, now including his uncle, the dwarf prince runs off and is missing for days. Will Fili find his brother safe and sound? Will they reconcile?


**A/N Hi guys! This is the first story/fic I've written in a while, so here it is. I do not know how far I will get but please read and enjoy! I would be happy for reviews but be aware that I have not Beta'd it yet!**

**Enjoy!**

**Edit: Updated this prologue with a bit of Fili's P.O.V ^^**

* * *

It was dark out. Gathering clouds merging together had formed a foreboding monstrosity of a storm cloud. No rain had arrived yet, but it would soon. Soon it would cleanse the area of all filth and bring purity to the lands. Many longed for rain's arrival.

A twenty-five year old Kíli watched the gathering clouds from his windowsill in a room he shared with his brother. His mood was as bitter was the weather and he had hoped to get some work done before the storm set it. Chocolate eyes drifted towards a warm fire nearby and he brooded for a moment. On the dwarf's shoulder was his bow and arrows all neatly packed and easy to reach. Kíli had only been thinking a moment when he suddenly sprang into action and marched from the room. The front door slamming indicated he had left the house and obviously failed to see his fuming brother seated by a second fire in the living room. Not that Kíli cared anyway.

They had fought again today. This time it was over something as inane as braiding the dark haired dwarf's hair. _"But brother, Thorin says you need to look presentable this evening!"_ Fíli's voice echoed in his mind as he trudged on. A low growl was the archer's reply as his boot clad feet led him down a path seldom used. This path led to his favorite area, the creek. Kíli had completely bypassed the usual hunting grounds he and his brother traveled to which was a sanctuary for big game. It was only then that the young dwarf realized he was not too excited to go hunting. Besides, the rain would begin pelting down long before he managed to sight a sizable target to bring down. The walk would have to suffice.

The sound of water entered the dwarf's ears long before he saw the creek, and immediately he felt relaxed until his mind would switch back to the argument he and his brother had less than an our ago.

_"__Kíli, get dressed! Uncle will be here soon and all you've been doing is sleeping. We have important guests tonight!" Fíli would shout while throwing one of their pillows at the sleeping prince, who groaned. Fíli stood in silence as his sibling rolled over but did not move. So he resorted in tossing another pillow, earning himself a pillow to the face in return. His brother resumed digging his face into his pillow and ignoring his elder sibling. A muffled sound came from the pillow and Fíli grunted._

_"__What was that?"_

_"__Leave me alone…" Kíli mumbled while he would adjust his position. He took the pillow he slept on and covered his head. Fíli watched with an amused expression, which he immediately turned to a frown as the soft sound of steady breathing proved his brother was asleep again._

_"__Kíli!" That earned a glorious slam of a pillow to Fíli's beautiful face. One of his braids hooked and loosened as he was slammed in the wall by the toss. The elder prince had forgotten his brother's strength which he hid so well within his scrawny mass._

_"__What?" It was almost like a snarl which Kíli had echoed as his own eyebrows furrowed together and he attempted to create the most aggressive expression he could. Which wasn't very impressive because Kíli was annoyed, not angered._

_"__Get up."_

_"__No."_

_"__For the love of Aulë, Kíli! Thorin is going to murder us if we don't look our best."_

_"__You mean if _you_ don't look your best." Ouch, that was a cold slap to his brother's face. Not that he meant it, but it was true. Kíli was pleasured to be at his brother's side 24/7 but today was not his best day. He had woken up with a headache and didn't need Fíli to baby him._

_Kíli watched as his brother turned a shade of red, and he immediately wanted to take back what he said, but the dwarf was stubborn. A sense of dread filled his being as he watched his brother clench and unclench his hands. Kíli had worked on his nerve for the last time._

_"__Well then. If you want to be the shame of this family, so be it. Father would be disappointed in your attitude." With that he stormed out while Kíli shouted his own unheard reply. The door had slammed by then._

Now Kíli watched the water flow by with a bitter taste in his mouth. He loved his brother, truly. Wouldn't dare separate himself from him if he could, but lately it had been as if Thorin favored Fíli more than he used to. Kíli was used to his brother getting just a little more attention than him, which was natural. Fíli was the heir to the throne. But lately, it felt as if Kíli had been cast into a shadow, and he did not like it. It had driven him to the point where he didn't bother to listen or care. He had failed to take note of a dwarfish company arriving at the Blue Mountains to consult with his uncle.

By failing to take note, it was quite obvious. The fuming Kíli stared at the water for hours and had been soaked to the flesh before he realized how late it was and that the rain was battering his frame. Seeing that he was already wet, the lad would take his time on walking home, which was far worse a mistake than he had thought possible. Perhaps his brother had come looking for him? It was a hopeful thought, but he knew full well that Thorin would have refused letting Fíli out. Kíli would have to face his wrath alone.

Oh how alone he was.

The second he entered the house, he regretted coming back. Dark brown eyes met with blue and every face in the room was turned towards the soaking dwarf prince. He looked to Fíli, who had shrunk away from his uncle in fear, while blue eyes were fixed on his brother. From his face, Kíli clearly saw the words 'I'm sorry' and immediately knew his brother had tried to stand up for him. But it was no use.

He adjusted his gaze and was met with blue eyes barely inches from his own. His fuming uncle was upon him.

* * *

Fíli had just been about to turn around when he heard his brothers marching but was met with a door slamming instead. It felt like a genuine blow to the gut. The elder prince had and was realized then that he might have crossed the final line with his baby brother. He knew all too well the moods his brother could have and was almost relieved it did not end in a fist fight.

_"I don't care about my hair, bother." Kíli had said with a voice so calm, it was as if he had seemingly forgotten the words said earlier. He hadn't, as there was a certain bite to his tone. He had also visibly tried to hide the anger and hurt from his brother, but Fíli, who was standing in the doorway and back for more, could see it all. He felt guilty, but he too was stubborn. He moved to the bed in silence, and eyed his brother, who wasn't even bothering to put on his best clothes. His usual outfit was what had come from the dresser and it wasn't a very appealing outfit. Well, not for the meeting they were to have with their kin. To the dwarf women, Kíli received high praise for his fashion, which was absurd to the elder dwarf, but he paid no mind._

_"Thorin wants us both to be there, you can't skip it for the sake of a few words." Fíli tried to reason with his brother, but to no avail._

_"I can and I will." was the blatant reply. Fíli was going to pay for his words._

_"Look, Kíli, I'm –"_

_"You're what? Sorry? Just shut it! I told you, I'm not going to be here." He had spun around by then and immediately a dark atmosphere had set in when the bubbling anger appeared at the surface. "You're the heir here, not me. I'm just around for the sake of being around." It seemed the words about their father's disappointment had gotten Kíli thinking again. Fíli was going to be in for it when his mother found out._

_"Kíli don't say that. You know I see you as more than just a brother. I just thought-"_

_"Thought what? That it's just perfectly good to play with my feelings like that?" The younger of the two spat with vehement ferocity. He was closing in on Fíli now, who remained as calm as he could, knowing his brother wouldn't touch him, at least, he hoped. They had ended up in fist fights before, but it was rare, and usually Kíli was on a rampage._

_"Kíli, just get dressed into something that will make you look presentable. We'll sort this out later." Fíli had now resorted to try and drop the subject entirely, but his brother was on a roll now. It was only a matter of time before Fíli himself would snap again._

_"I may be your baby brother, Fíli but that gives you know right to say such a thing! When has my brother been so heartless to say such ill words? You think father would be ashamed of me well then –" that did it. Kíli hadn't even finished the sentence when his brother stormed at him, stopping Kíli in his tracks. A hiccup of fear stalled at his throat as shining blue eyes were barely inches away from his own. Had Fíli been closer, their noses would be touching._

_"You have no right. None! You don't even know him." Fíli spat, his eyes welled up as he reminisced his own father. He pushed Kíli out of the way before trudging for the door, his slow stomps allowed for Kíli to shout his own, well known line of anger. "Go die in a hole!"_

Now here was where Fíli sat, contemplating on a way to reconcile with his baby brother, who he had vowed to protect. A hole had been torn from him the minute his brother had rejected him and left the room, leaving him to stare at the fire.

He was a good person, his mother proved him that. Always he would help, do what he could, but somehow, Kíli was the better one. There was always extra care and attention when he was about and it made Fíli upset and cause him to lash out to his brother, who always came running back. It was only a matter of time, he realized, that Kíli would start lashing out in return but never had the blonde dwarf thought it would be over something as simple as braiding hair. It was dwarf fashion for Durin's sake!

Yet, a small smile crept along Fíli's visage as he remembered happier moments. At a young age he had come to realize the reason for his youngest getting more attention. The lad had a natural ability to talk and he would never keep quiet. Fíli had also realize the fragility of his brother at a young age, and knew too well why his family, save for Thorin, would be on their toes around him. He was naturally naïve.

These thoughts only brought guilt and Fíli continued to brood. He was no longer angry at his brother, and hoped his brother was not angry at him. He would find out when his brother returned. _If_ he would returned tonight.

A rap on the door signaled the arrival of his uncle, and Fíli stood. His blue gaze remained fixed on the door, which slowly opened to reveal his uncle, behind him a trail of five dwarves. One of the five, Fíli recognized as Balin, who would obviously join as Thorin's right hand man until Fíli was old enough to fill that duty.

"Good evening, uncle." Fíli would say as he stepped away from the couch and allowed the small congregation to take his previous seat. There was not enough sitting space, so he would stand or retire to the floor.

Thorin grinned widely at his eldest nephew in reply and was about to introduce their guests when his powerful blue eyes failed to see his youngest nephew. "Is Kíli with your mother?" He would ask, glancing towards the kitchen.

"He's out, and mother is not home yet."

A pause, and everything appeared awkward. Balin knew too well what was about to fall when the younger dwarf returned. "Wh- Why don't you take a seat! Gentlemen, I am sure you know Fíli!" Balin said, his elderly voice piercing the silence as Thorin glared on. Fíli opened his mouth to defend his brother but his uncle raised a hand to silence him. That was never a good sign.

A glance out the window proved that the rain had finally started falling. Dís was not to return until late this evening, she was visiting a friend in the village. Where in the world was Kíli?

As if the unspoken question was heard, the door opened and all eyes turned to a soaked and ill looking Kíli who immediately looked as if he regretted his decision of stepping over the threshold. All Fíli could do was give him an apologetic look before his uncle had wheeled on him. Thorin was never afraid of disciplining his nephews in front of an audience, he felt it was a better punishment, though he hated it dearly.

Before Thorin could open his mouth, Kíli spoke. It was a smart move, but there was little confidence in his voice, and he took a distinct step back into the rain. "Uncle, forgive me, I was out hunting and did not realize the time." His voice was calm but wavered tremendously. At least, to Fíli's relief, which he displayed on his face, his brother was not angry at him.

Kíli's brown gaze remained fixed upon his uncle as he waited for a reply, it seemed Thorin was pondering the honesty of the statement. When he looked back to Kíli, the young prince knew his uncle did not believe it for a second. But to his relief, Thorin did not speak, instead, he stood to the side and allowed the soaking dwarf to enter.

"Gentlemen, I believe you have met my youngest nephew, Kíli."

A dark haired dwarf was the first to reply, "Aye, but he was a wee child then."

Kíli's gaze had fallen on the dwarf who spoke, and a vague recognition played in his mind. He knew the name started with a D, but it was not Dwalin. He looked to his brother, who immediately mouthed his unspoken question. "His name is Dunham." came the soundless answer from behind Dunham's head. Don't think Thorin had missed that, a rather annoyed glance was shot towards Kíli as he nodded towards the Captain. Thorin and the others returned to his seat while Fíli took a post against the wall next to the hearth.

"Now-" Thorin began.

"Er, my deepest apologies, but I think I will be retiring to my room, given the circumstances..." Kíli said while gesturing to his dripping outfit. All he received in reply was an angry stare from his uncle, a shocked stare from his brother and blank stares from the rest of the congregation. Without further waiting, he retreated to his bedroom.

The dwarf closed the door with a soft click and leaned his back against it, sighing. He had managed to keep his uncle from humiliating him in front of his audience, but knew that looking the way he did was embarrassing enough. Kíli knew the consequences of what he just did, but did not think of it at that moment. His mind was in two as he decided whether he should redress and join them or whether he should just sit around his bedroom. Had his mother been here, she would have probably saved him the effort and ordered him around the kitchen.

Kíli pressed his ear against the door and listened. Rough voices came from the other side, followed by his brother's voice. Kíli tried to decipher what was being said, he had keen ears, so it wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be.

"Shall we begin?" Thorin asked, now obviously impatient and wanting to start with whatever it was he was going to speak of. Neither Fíli nor Kíli were informed of the reason for this great meeting with their kin who lived miles from them.

"Perhaps we should wait for Kíli. He will want to join." Fíli's voice rang out which caused Kíli to curse him from behind the door. He would inevitably have to join the group, for they would be waiting.

"Aye, we can't leave the lad out, Thorin. You know how he feels." That was Balin, always on his toes when in Kíli's presence. He broke away from the door and hurriedly got dressed. His outfit was a soft navy colour, and appeared to be almost glorified leather. It suited Kíli, as well as his personality. He was never one for furs, even in winter. It felt suffocating. Now Kíli would stand in front of the mirror next to the fire to study his appearance. He looked quite presentable, but his hair was a mess. He had finally resorted to attempting to braid his hair. _Oh if brother could see me now.. _He thought as he neatened his hair and forced himself to make a neat braid on one side. This would have to do, but the braid made him look less like himself. It was too late to fix it, he had wasted enough time.

Fíli waited impatiently for his brother to return from their bedroom. Every now and then, he would steal a glance towards his uncle, and find him fuming as they all waited in awkward silence. Perhaps he should have let them continue, but knew Kíli would be livid if he was left out. At least, he thought so.

A door opening signaled them that Kíli had finally entered the room, dressed in one of his finest outfits, and Fíli inwardly glorified them at the sight of a single braid which flopped about as he strode into the living room.

"Apologies for the wait." His brother said and made his way towards Fíli with a slight hint of fear in his brown eyes. Fíli heard a soft thud and almost cringed when he realized Kíli had basically thrown himself at the wall before crossing his arms and looking down. He stole glance at his younger brother, who was hunched over and brooding, his brown gaze holding flashes of orange and red as it reflected the fire. Perhaps Fíli was wrong and Kíli truly did not want to be here. He regretted making them wait, and regretted putting his brother through something he loathed so much.

* * *

**A/N I updated the prologue today because I felt it needed both sides of the brothers. Lol. Chapter one will be done soon, have had little time, but it is being typed up bit by bit! Please review!**


End file.
